


【金剑】大智若愚

by tuantuanlu



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuantuanlu/pseuds/tuantuanlu
Summary: 是傻乎乎的xx带来的沙雕文
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Artoria Pendragon | Saber
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	【金剑】大智若愚

1、  
你见过凌晨三点的夜空吗？  
黄金总裁漫步在空旷的街道上，对没有杂种占据视野的状况感到十分满意。  
他享受着工作结束后的闲适，抬头望向夜空，星星明亮而美丽。  
等等，它是不是变大了一些？  
吉尔伽美什就这么看着那颗星星一闪一闪亮晶晶地越变越大，工作之后休眠的脑袋才重新启动使他堪堪躲过巨物的袭击。  
然而撞击地面掀起的尘石还是弄脏了他价值不菲的外套，令他破口大骂：“哪来的杂种！胆敢扰乱本王工作后的清宁。”  
遮挡视线的烟雾散去，一个金发少女从坠落的飞船中跳出，“你也刚下班？”少女自如地搭上黄金总裁的肩膀，笑着说：“没有比工作结束后饱餐一顿更快乐的事了，我请你一起吃饭当做赔礼吧。”  
或许是被少女灿烂的笑容晃晕了眼，吉尔伽美什就这么被这个不知哪里冒出的家伙拉进了不知何时出现在路边的小店中。  
“大叔，两碗乌冬面！”少女甚为熟稔地冲老板喊道。  
原本这种垃圾车一样的摊铺吉尔伽美什一眼都不会瞧，可当热气腾腾的白雾拂上面来，工作后的疲惫还是令他坐在了椅子上。  
很快两碗面便摆在了他们面前，少女迫不及待地拿起了筷子。  
吉尔伽美什看着少女大快朵颐的样子，也抽出一双筷子夹起一束面尝了一口。  
味道差强人意，他也不会对这种店里的食物抱有期待。  
少女看着男人仅吃了一口的面，问道：“你不饿吗？”  
“我在公司吃过了。”看着少女吃得如此津津有味，吉尔伽美什倒也不开口贬低什么。  
“真好啊，”说话的间隙，少女又趁机吃了一口面，“你们公司还提供夜宵。”  
他的公司当然不会提供夜宵，要是哪个人那么没有工作效率早就被他开除了。至于他为什么工作到这么晚？  
总裁又不用付加班费。  
少女将汤汁也一点不剩地喝下后，将视线投向了男人面前的碗，“那个，浪费食物是不好的，如果你不介意的话，我能把它吃掉吗？”  
实际上今晚她原本就决定要吃两碗面的，只是撞上了男人，才将一碗面分给他作为赔礼。  
吉尔伽美什有些吃惊，看着少女发亮的眼眸，将自己的碗推到了她的面前，少女高高兴兴地将自己的筷子伸进了他的碗中。  
因为男人把面让给了她，少女也不禁与男人亲近起来，开始滔滔不绝地与他聊起天。  
吉尔伽美什听着少女抱怨着工作上的遭遇，叫了一碗又一碗乌冬面，嘟囔着自己的飞船不知道能不能修好。  
虽然像是个随处可见的下班后在酒馆里喝酒发牢骚的上班族，可少女的脸上却始终洋溢着笑容，在雾气缭绕中也依旧显得生气勃勃。  
吉尔伽美什有些不明白，这么一个贫穷又倒霉的打工人，为什么会如此地快乐。  
在天蒙蒙亮时，缭绕的雾气散去，看着吃饱后趴在桌上睡去的少女，吉尔伽美什才恍然大悟：因为她就是一个笨蛋啊。  
想通后的男人喝着解渴的杂酒，两根手指从少女的口袋中夹出了她的工作证件。  
宇宙警察？  
那么就这样扔在这里也没关系了吧。  
男人放下酒杯，将一块金条置在桌上，勾起一旁的外套搭在肩上，迎着朝阳，开启了他的新一天。

吉尔伽美什想起几年前自己放在桌上的那根金条，果然那个时候他就应该对少女身上无底的黑洞产生警觉。  
吉尔伽美什看着手上的账单忍不住跳了下眉：“我真是第一次见到有人因为吃饭欠下那么多钱的。”  
“呜呜呜，你这个大骗子！恶魔！快放开我！”夹在身侧被带上手铐的少女挣扎着哭喊道。  
“什么骗子恶魔，是你这家伙花掉我那么多钱吧？”  
吉尔伽美什不顾少女的挣扎，夹带着少女登上维摩那。  
“我还以为你和我一样是个劳动者，没想到却是一个剥削恶魔！挖下金钱陷阱等我掉入！”  
即使是在高速飞行中，少女充满活力的声音依旧清晰可闻。  
“那也是你自己走进去的。”  
黄金总裁的声音丝毫没有因少女的指控而起一点变化。  
“呜呜呜，放开我，你这恶魔……”  
吉尔伽美什冷眼看着垂挂在自己手臂上无力哭泣着的少女，还真是和三年前一样，像个笨蛋似的。

从吉尔伽美什走下飞船起，便受到了众人的注目。只是这一次，众人的关注点并非他们无与伦比的美丽总裁，而是总裁手中抓着的金发女孩——这可是第一个由总裁大人亲自抓回的犯人。  
这娇小的女孩到底是何方神圣？  
吉尔伽美什一路走进自己的办公室，将女孩放下，在自己的高档皮椅上坐下。等自动门关上后，他打了个响指，解开了女孩的束缚。  
他看着手中的报告，对四处张望着寻找逃脱机会的女孩说道：“还被骗去当宇宙警察，你果真就是个笨蛋啊。”  
女孩一时就忘记了逃跑，挺起胸膛不服地反驳道：“我才没有被骗，我本来就想当警察，成为正义的使者。”  
“哦？是吗？”吉尔伽美什放下手中的资料，抬头看向正气凛然的少女，“逃债的家伙还真敢说啊，那就好好去牢里坚持你的正义吧。”  
少女如遭雷劈般地怔在原地，听着男人继续不紧不慢地说道：“这个金额，大概会被判三百年吧。”  
“不要啊！监狱的伙食只有土豆泥！”少女立马哭叫了起来，“是他们说圣剑被拔出来不能插回去了，如果我不是圣剑使的话就是破坏圣物的重罪犯，要一直待在牢里直到宇宙因为没有圣剑使解决危机而毁灭。”  
“而且警察的工资也很高，监视的时候还可以吃红豆包，讯问用的猪排饭也可以分给我吃。”少女抽泣着又将话题转回到了食物上。  
吉尔伽美什叹了口气，“你就因为这种理由被骗？而且还是两次？”  
看来宇宙警察的选任制度是时候该改变一下了，别再用那套老掉牙的中二病一般的神示钦定办法了。  
不过这家伙还真顺利完成了任务，是瞎猫碰上死耗子吗。  
吉尔伽美什忍不住又叹了口气，这个宇宙就是被这么个笨蛋拯救了吗？  
“执行公务损坏的财物不是有赔偿的吗，为什么你也要付钱？你当真以为这钱是不用还的吗？”  
“广告词上不是说可以尽情地花吗？”少女呜咽道，“而且他们看起来真的很可怜，如果我不先付钱的话，他们就要挨饿了。”  
吉尔伽美什看着少女，他通常对这种无边际的善心嗤之以鼻，但少女那双如湖水般的眼眸中荡漾的碧波却并不令他生厌。  
“那你知道现在最可怜的是谁了。”  
“呜……拜托请不要让我去坐牢……”想起过去吃土豆泥的日子，少女哭着向男人恳求道。  
“我可以不让你坐牢，毕竟这对我也没有好处。但是相应的——”吉尔伽美什站起身走到少女身边，邪笑着凑近她，“你知道你要付出什么代价吗，阿尔托莉雅？”  
一直以来隐藏的姓名被男人叫出，这是个多么可怕的家伙啊。少女不禁咬紧了牙，脑海中不由浮现出许多桥段。难道自己要屈服于他的淫威，成为他的暗影杀手，从此听这个恶魔摆布为他抹消掉不顺眼的对手吗？  
不行！她决不能堕落成那样邪恶的人！  
一张白纸被塞进了她的手中。  
“替本王处理掉这些家伙。”  
果然！  
吉尔伽美什转身走回自己的座位，一边说道：“上一个特级讨债骑士出走后这些家伙就一直堆着没处理，你去替本王把钱拿回来。”  
他在椅子上坐下，转过来笑看着少女道：“当然，不会有工资，更别提什么加班费。我倒也不是什么恶魔，会给你千分之一的提成抵扣你的欠款，这和你宇宙刑警微薄工资相比已经是高额的奖赏了。”  
“哇，”少女看着手中的名单笑了起来，“他们的欠账比我还多。”  
少女像是找到同伙的孩子一样笑着，连吉尔伽美什也不禁为她的乐天惊叹。  
“你的回答呢，圣剑使？”  
“包在我身上，身为宇宙警察，一定会帮你追回赃物。”  
少女将围巾在脖子上系好，冲男人端正地敬了个礼。仿佛就此忘记了自己之前就是他们中的一员。  
吉尔伽美什不免对自己的决定产生些许怀疑，这个笨蛋真的能做好工作吗？

  
2、  
阿尔托莉雅冲进黄金总裁的办公室，立马被桌上总裁的豪华午餐吸引了目光，而将自己要报告的事项忘得一干二净。  
“坐下一起吃吧。”吉尔伽美什想起女孩算是请过自己一顿，便对她说道。  
得到许可的阿尔托莉雅开心地拿起甜品盘上的马卡龙一口咬下。秘书小姐为她端来了椅子，摆上餐盘。  
阿尔托莉雅吃下第三个马卡龙后才想起了自己的正事。她叉起一只大虾，一面对吉尔伽美什说道：“长官，那些人都把钱上交了。”  
吉尔伽美什要把牛肉送进口中的叉子顿了一下。吃下牛肉后，他掏出黄金平板查看了一下，发现自己的财产是增加了一点。  
竟然只用了一周就完成了工作任务，没想到看上去像个笨蛋的家伙却出人意料地能干。  
“因为黄金神驹号中途出了点故障所以耽误了点时间。”阿尔托莉雅吃下一只鸡腿后说道。  
很快，吉尔伽美什便翻阅看到论坛上对他公司的投诉。  
【现在的资本家已经无良到半夜三更也要吵醒人上门要钱了吗？】  
倒也不必。  
吉尔伽美什看向对面的女孩，她虽然看上去仍是活力满满，但眼睛周围却有一层淡淡的阴影。  
“这一周你都没有睡觉吗？”  
“在星球间航行的时候睡了一会。”阿尔托莉雅又端来一盘通心粉，有些歉疚地说，“或许我不该睡的，那样飞船也不会出故障了。”  
再没有比她更自觉的员工了，吉尔伽美什不禁鼓掌大笑起来：“很好，你就尽情地吃吧，要什么就再和席杜丽说，作为你正式入职的欢迎宴。”  
“真的吗！”阿尔托莉雅惊喜地抬头看向金发男人。  
女孩的眼眸闪闪亮亮的，就如那天晚上看见的星星。  
哦，不，是她那艘倒霉的飞船。

吉尔伽美什透过手机的镜头看着仍在满足享受美食的女孩，她的面前已经堆积了许多空盘子。这真是值得记录的奇观，仿佛她是积攒了一个星期的饥饿。  
“我剩下的钱只够买泡面了。”想起过去一周的艰辛，女孩哭丧着脸说。  
当她重新投入美食之中时，她又变得很幸福了。  
看着女孩满足的笑容，吉尔伽美什按下了快门。  
他有了个新主意。  
“以后想要吃什么就跟席杜丽说吧，她会为你准备的。”  
年轻人的喜好总是奇奇怪怪，若是将女孩用餐的影像投放在宇宙频道上，获得的收益大概也能与女孩的餐费相抵吧。  
闻言，女孩不可置信地停下刀叉，慢慢地，她的眼眶泛起了红，眼睛也变得泪光闪闪：“我，我不是在做梦吧……”  
席杜丽见不得女孩这个样子，忙柔声安慰她并欢迎她进入全宇宙最高福利公司温暖的怀抱。  
吉尔伽美什倒不会被小女孩的眼泪攻下，他只是突然明白了，为什么这个傻乎乎的家伙那么容易被骗——她从来不会去想事情背后的东西，因为她从来没有担忧过后果。  
是啊，这家伙可是两度拿起圣剑圣枪，从所有派去追捕她的猎手中逃脱，逼得他不得不亲自出马清除这笔唯一的坏账呢。  
结果他才是那个要承受她行为一切后果的冤大头吗？  
阿尔托莉雅。  
原来如此。  
虽然看起来憨笨，却是能一掌拍断树干的毛熊啊。  
吉尔伽美什撑着脑袋看着这头笨熊在纤细的秘书温柔的对待下变得亲顺，不由微微扬起了嘴角。  
不过可惜，即使是熊神，也得为他吉尔伽美什干活。

  
3、  
阿尔托莉雅是一个好员工。  
她总能出色地提早完成任务。吃苦耐劳，从不要求休假，也不会提加薪。只要提供她充足的食物，她就能永续不断地工作。  
而每次阅读网络上传闻的那些她执行任务时的鲁莽行径也成为吉尔伽美什额外的乐趣。  
但当这种鲁莽落到自己头上时，不知吉尔伽美什是否还能笑出声来。  
外面传来一声巨响。吉尔伽美什走出公司便不出所料地看到他构建精美的花园凹陷了一个大坑。  
“你没事吧？”他走过去对从冒烟的飞船中钻出的女孩问道。  
“我没事。”阿尔托莉雅站起身来，抹了一把脸。血迹在她脸上擦开一片。她环顾被她搞得狼藉的花园，有些愧疚。不知何时起，她也将这个公司当作了自己的另一个家。  
“我有个种花的邻家大哥，我会请他过来把花园修好的。”她对她的雇主说道，希望能消除此次事件给他造成的不良印象。  
“先别说这个，”吉尔伽美什看着女孩手臂上流血的伤口说，“去医务部处理伤口吧。”  
“哦，不碍事。”阿尔托莉雅扯下脖子上的围巾在手臂上绕了几圈，转身从飞船中取出工具箱，打开冒烟的舱盖，“让我先把飞船修好。”  
吉尔伽美什看着女孩蹲下身，捣鼓着工具箱，比对零件，熟练地进行拆装。机油令她的手变得黑乎乎的。她用手臂靠上额头擦去高温下流出的汗水，血迹沾着烟尘让她白皙的面庞也变得脏兮兮，可他的目光却难以从这曾令他嫌恶的肮脏上移开。阳光照射在女孩身上的汗水上令她闪闪发亮，曲起的手臂隆起的线条是如此的优美。吉尔伽美什的视线划过女孩每一块饱含力量的肌肉，那里蕴藏着无限的价值与未来。  
勤劳，勇敢，坚强，独立。无论处于何种境地，在她身上燃烧着的生命之火也不曾熄暗。  
这世上再没有比她更优秀的员工了。  
他一定要将阿尔托莉雅贴上光荣榜，好让所有人瞻仰学习，吉尔伽美什想。  
他该如何奖赏这位好员工呢。  
“不用修了。”吉尔伽美什抓着女孩汗津津的手臂将她从地上拉起来，自豪地向她宣布道，“本王会送你一艘全新的飞船，作为你辛勤工作的奖赏。”  
女孩的脸上露出为难的神色：“可是，黄金神驹号是我的伙伴啊。”  
嗯，这种老派的作风也很好。吉尔伽美什点了点头，这意味着她也会对公司产生同样的感情。  
“把它交给专业的人员修理。”吉尔伽美什说，“我会让维修部的人将它彻底翻新的。”  
一周之后，阿尔托莉雅便得到了她真正的黄金神驹号。

  
4、  
在陌生的星球遇到老朋友总是令人开心。几个女孩们在飞船中开起了茶话会。  
“原来xx你的飞船长这样啊。”  
因为友人声称自己经过几年长大了所以名字也要多一个x，于是伊什塔凛也便随她意地称呼。她打量着飞船内部，虽然空间不大，却配备了众多功能，无一不体现着宇宙最高的科技，所有空间都被完美地利用起来，真是精巧的设计，想必造价不菲。  
“嘿嘿，”阿尔托莉雅笑着抱来一大堆零食摆在女孩们面前，“它原来总是故障，是我上司让公司的人把它重新修理了一遍。现在的它变得可厉害了，听说以它为原型的机型非常畅销。”  
伊什塔凛转头看向挂在一旁舱柜中初遇时阿尔托莉雅穿着的机甲，那上面浓缩着更高超的技术。  
“这也是你公司设计的？”  
“是呀，”阿尔托莉雅笑嘻嘻地回道，“是我的上司专门为我设计的，是他引以为豪的作品。”  
阿尔托莉雅说得有些兴奋，她忘不了吉尔伽美什看到她穿上这副机甲的激动。  
“简直完美，不愧是本王，从此你就是这宇宙中最强的圣剑使了。”  
阿尔托莉雅看向镜中自己的模样，这副机甲确实酷毙了。  
“等等，”简从零食堆里抓起一包零食叫道：“这是空巴克限量版的巧克力甜甜圈？这么多都是？！”  
伊什塔凛看向阿尔托莉雅，“这不会也是——”  
“对呀，这是我上司从托比特星球出差回来给我带的伴手礼。”  
阿尔托莉雅开心地吃着零食袋里的甜甜圈，却发现众人都严肃地盯着自己看。她不由放下手中的零食袋看向她们，疑惑地问道：“怎么了吗？”  
“那个啊，”伊什塔凛犹豫地开了口，“你说的那个上司，有没有对你做什么奇怪的事情？”  
“什么奇怪的事？”阿尔托莉雅歪着脑袋问，“虽然他曾用锁链捆过我，还用手铐铐过我，但那是过去的事了，因为我欠了他很多的钱。”  
哇，没有比这听上去更糟糕的了。众人在心中想道。  
“他一定是想泡你，油腻的老男人。”黑衣服的女孩面无表情地说。  
“可他不老啊。”阿尔托莉雅说，而且白白净净的。虽然她没太明白女孩的意思。  
“至少是个挺甜的糖爹嘛。”简大大咧咧地说。  
“恶心死了，他就是想和女人上床，花点钱钓鱼上钩而已。”  
“好像挺聪明的，还懂机甲。”  
“当然是压迫底下的人去做，费尽心机地想让女人迷上自己。”  
伊什塔凛没有阻止两人一言一语的评论，阿尔托莉雅看起来像是从没受过什么打击的样子，但她也应该接受一些社会另一面的教育了，才不至于会不明不白地受骗上当被伤害。  
“可是——”听着两人一来一往的对吉尔伽美什的诋毁，阿尔托莉雅心里难过地几乎说不出话，恨自己不能像吉尔伽美什一样能言善辩。她想起许许多多吉尔伽美什对她的好，有些哽咽地喊出声来：“他是唯一会叫我saber的人！”  
气氛一下子安静下来。在沉默之中，阿尔托莉雅有些不好意思地抽了抽鼻子。  
“你看，他都老到分不清职阶了。”黑衣女孩平淡地开口说道。  
“嘛，”伊什塔凛开了口，向阿尔托莉雅问道，“那个家伙长得帅吗？”  
“可帅了！”终于得到伙伴令阿尔托莉雅重新振奋起来，“他只用动动手指就能战斗，第一次见面时我就大意了，没有闪，被他用锁链抓住了。”  
她问的不是这个，伊什塔凛忍不住扶额，看来阿尔托莉雅的成长还有待时日。  
“那不挺好的吗？”她说，“既然他对你那么好，你又那么喜欢他，就和他谈恋爱也不错啊。”  
“恋爱？”阿尔托莉雅呆呆地看着伊什塔凛。  
“对，恋爱，每个女孩都应该谈场恋爱，这是在校园里大家都期望的事，”伊什塔凛不禁正襟危坐起来，“和他牵手，拥抱，亲吻——”  
阿尔托莉雅听着伊什塔凛滔滔不绝起来，女孩显得有点小兴奋，她虽然不太理解，却隐约觉得这是女孩间的私密话题，是该令人害羞的事情。于是听着女孩的话，心中同时想起金发的男人，她的脸也不由地慢慢发烫起来。

伊什塔凛看着阿尔托莉雅冲她们挥手告别，高高兴兴地走回船舱，很是满足自己解决了朋友的恋爱问题。  
“还有人会像你把朋友推进火坑啊。”身旁的女孩冷淡地嘲讽道。  
“你说什么啊，”她有些生气得说道，“你难道看不出来她很喜欢那家伙吗？你也是个感情迟钝的家伙噢。”  
“一个处心积虑用钱买女人的老男人？她如果眼光不好，你应该建议她看医生。”  
“别想得那么阴暗，或许是大叔款的帅哥呢，而且还那么有钱。”伊什塔凛说道，望向空中飞离的漂亮飞船，“说不定她是傻人有傻福呢。”

  
5、  
黄金帝国即使在夜晚也依旧金碧辉煌，照彻夜空。  
在帝国大厦的顶层，那里依旧灯火通亮，对于在茫茫宇宙巡游的阿尔托莉雅来说，是永远不会让人在无际虚空中迷失的星锚。  
她将飞船停在楼顶的坪台，严密的门锁自动为她开启，黄金总裁从他的电子屏幕中抬起头看向她，对她说道：“工作结束了吗？辛苦了。”  
无论何时归来，都能看到与她共同奋斗的伙伴，阿尔托莉雅从未感到过辛苦。  
她怀着愉快的心情踏过门扉，悬空的漩涡中掉落许多珍馐美酒，金发男人笑着说：“那就开始庆功宴吧。”  
阿尔托莉雅吃着美食，一面迫不及待地和吉尔伽美什说起自己遇到了许久不见的朋友，因此回来晚了。  
“嗯嗯，和朋友相处也是很重要的。”男人举着酒杯点点头。  
阿尔托莉雅没有提起朋友们对吉尔伽美什的评价。现在的她兴致高昂，在酒宴上，她总喜欢和吉尔伽美什谈论她旅行的遭遇，男人很容易就被她逗乐，笑过之后又会告诉起她那些人事之间的联系，阿尔托莉雅很高兴自己又能帮上他的忙。  
男人的红眸在灯光下如宝石般闪耀，灿烂的金发明丽而光彩。  
她想告诉她的朋友们，吉尔伽美什是多么的聪明智慧，受人尊敬。修长的手指握着刻笔为她画下复杂的构图，深远的目光所见的清晰预测为她指示前进的道路。他会告诉她去做自己想做的事，她就是最强的saber。在她吃得犯困趴到在桌上时，那双手掌会温暖地抚摸她的头发令她陷入安宁的睡眠。  
这世上再也没有像他这样好的人了。

阿尔托莉雅感到脸上痒痒的，还有些湿漉漉。她睁开了眼，光线明亮了她的视野，羊绒毯从她身上滑落。  
浑身散发着金色光芒的小狮子伸出舌头又舔了舔她的脸。  
“哇！”阿尔托莉雅惊喜地叫起来，从桌上抱起了这头光亮的小狮子，火焰般燃烧的毛发很温暖，并不灼热。  
“喜欢吗？”  
她转头看向吉尔伽美什，男人靠在落地的玻璃窗前喝着晨间的咖啡。  
“他们的效率总没你高，现在才送到。”吉尔伽美什说。  
女孩在一次共同出行中兴奋地扑过去抱住了一头狮子，将吉尔伽美什吓了一跳。而后他又笑自己为何会为她不必要地操心。虽然某个笨蛋没有意识到自己抱住的是什么样的怪物，但不过一只奇美拉又能耐她如何。  
养奇美拉是不行的，那东西不在他的审美上。但是狮子却很好，他也很喜欢。  
“看你喜欢狮子，就让人去找了。”他说，喝了一口咖啡。  
小狮子窝在阿尔托莉雅的怀里，毛发蹭得她痒痒的。这个时候，她想起了女孩间的谈话。阿尔托莉雅总是做得太多，想得太少，行动先于思想。时至今日，她对男女之事也仍是懵懵懂懂。但此时，吉尔伽美什的这份关爱似乎变得不同寻常。  
双颊不由发起热，阿尔托莉雅抱着小狮子，将脸半藏进它的后面，对男人说道：“谢谢你，吉尔…”  
声音不知为何变得细细弱弱的，心脏却跳得猛烈致使她难以完整地叫出男人的名字。  
阿尔托莉雅觉得自己一定是生病了，向来身体健康的她突然害怕了起来。  
难道她身体坏掉了吗？  
这些微的异常在吉尔伽美什眼里或许只是女孩刚醒的迷糊，他将杯子在桌上放下，看着女孩像往常一样笑道：“这样威风的警犬，你一定会是宇宙第一的刑警。”  
男人别无二致的态度令阿尔托莉雅安下心来，如果有什么不对，吉尔伽美什一定会发现的。  
【就和他谈恋爱也不错啊。】  
她又想起友人的话。  
【和他牵手，拥抱，亲吻——】  
她的视线落在男人带着金戒的手上，转移到他宽阔的胸膛，来到含着笑意的红润嘴唇上。  
她的脸越烧越烫，她的心越跳越快。  
哦，阿尔托莉雅明白了，原来她只是恋爱了。

6、  
阿尔托莉雅以为下雪了，下了飞船才发现那是一片白茫茫的毛绒绒，令人忍不住想要扑陷进那堆柔软。  
身边的卡瓦斯却比她还要兴奋，阿尔托莉雅及时发现了警情，连忙抱住飞扑出去的狮子，将它暂且关进了飞船。  
她看见吉尔伽美什正和一个女人交谈着，而后女人便开心地笑着将这一群羊驼浩浩汤汤地带走了。  
“为什么会有那么多羊？”她走过去向吉尔伽美什问道。  
“哦，有家公司破产了，拿它们来抵债，那家伙很喜欢这类东西，就让她来领走了。”吉尔伽美什回道。  
阿尔托莉雅见两人很熟的样子，便问：“她是谁呀？”  
“我的合伙人之一，”吉尔伽美什看着女人领着一大群羊驼缓慢地挪动，笑了下，“也算是情人之一吧。”  
他转过头去，看见少女呆愣在原地，忍不住笑了起来，心中想到，这样的世界对于一个单纯无知的笨蛋来说或许太过复杂了。  
“既然是黄金总裁，总得有几个情人吧。”男人玩笑般地说道，“不然怎么满足人们的想象。”  
阿尔托莉雅喉咙滚动着，总算找到了自己的声音：“所以才送她这些羊吗？”  
男人笑道：“既然尽心侍奉我，本王当然也不会吝啬赏赐。”他低头看向有些安静的少女，有点儿疑惑：“怎么了，难道你也喜欢羊驼吗？”  
阿尔托莉雅忙抬起头来看向吉尔伽美什，挤出了个笑容：“不，我有卡瓦斯就够啦。”  
她觉得嘴角僵硬得难受。  
真奇怪，为什么会笑不出来。  
她很快便回到了自己的飞船。一开舱门，卡瓦斯就扑进了她的怀中。  
在没有他人的封闭空间里，心中的难过一下子就蔓延开来。  
阿尔托莉雅很难形容这样的心情，感觉就像是……  
一直在等待的乌冬面被端到了别人的面前。  
怀中的狮子似乎察觉到主人低落的心情，伸舌舔了舔她的脸，成功地将她逗笑了。  
阿尔托莉雅咯咯地笑起来，发现自己原来还是能够开心地笑出来。  
她逗弄着怀中的狮子，抚顺着它和男人一样金灿灿的毛发，心情也逐渐明亮起来。  
“至少你是特别的。”她抚摸着怀中的光之狮子喃喃自语道。

7、  
黄金总裁是如此地慷慨大方，每个人都能从他那里获得与他们的勤勉忠诚等值的奖赏，无论是职工，亦或是他众多的情人们。  
而她也不过是其中之一。  
阿尔托莉雅那颗初生的少女恋爱之心就此彻底粉碎了。

“长官！紧急事态！”  
少女急冲冲地闯入吉尔伽美什所在的房间，呆愣地看着美艳的女人坐在男人的大腿上，红唇厮磨着男人的耳鬓，这才明白被她落在身后‘最好别过去’的告诫。  
男人啧了一声站起身来，对自觉退开一旁的女人说道：“今天就到此为止吧，你可在此尽情娱乐。”  
之后便叫上还在发愣的少女一同离开。

两人处理完事情后回到办公室，吉尔伽美什坐在他的皮椅上骂咧道：“真是群无聊的杂种。”  
他见时候尚不算太晚，便拿出手机嘟囔道：“重新再约晚餐好了。”  
女人坐在吉尔伽美什腿上与他耳鬓厮磨的场景在阿尔托莉雅脑海中挥之不去，回过神来，她已经一把抓住了男人的手机，吉尔伽美什正望着她等待她的回答。  
“那个……”阿尔托莉雅一时不知如何解释，她盯着女人摩挲过的细白耳侧，突然灵机一动，对吉尔伽美什说道，“你也可以抱我啊。”  
“什么？”这下轮到吉尔伽美什愣住了。  
“这样我也可以尽快还清债务了。”阿尔托莉雅为自己的急中生智感到满意。  
吉尔伽美什不可置信地看着眼前的女孩，他从没想过阿尔托莉雅会是这样的人。  
尽管他本人与清廉正直相去甚远，却也不会给予出卖肉体换取金钱的女人尊重。  
她为什么会这么说？难道她已经厌倦了工作，想要借此获得更高额的利益？  
她什么时候堕落于此了？  
难道为了钱她真的可以和别人上床吗？  
吉尔伽美什不知为何感到恼火，他所精心培育的明星难道是如此的庸俗吗？他盯着女人裸露在外的皮肤，心中愈发不快。  
这轻快的服装难道不是为了方便工作而是为了勾引男人的目光吗？  
一想到自己曾丈量过它的尺寸，测试过它的柔韧，亲自为它制定机甲，他就更觉恼怒。  
从来没有哪个女人胆敢为了钱和他上床。  
但他允许她做第一个，就让他用金钱来羞辱这他原以为的光荣吧。  
“甚好！”吉尔伽美什说道，他站起身抓过女孩的脑袋便吻了下去。  
柔软的嘴唇贴了上来，湿润强劲的舌头径直闯入在她口中搅动，鼻尖嗅到男人身上清甜的果香，阿尔托莉雅的脑袋有些发懵。  
这就是……乌冬的味道？  
舌头和嘴巴都在以和进食全然不同的形式活动着，明明完全没有尝到美味的食物，却还是不厌其烦地行动着，学着男人的动作吮吸，纠缠，不知为何就能感到满足。  
阿尔托莉雅双手环上男人的脖颈，急切地想要索取更多。  
就算没有恋爱，她也想要吉尔伽美什。  
女孩的主动令吉尔伽美什心中生厌，身体却还是很诚实地与她难舍难分。怀抱着女孩娇小的身躯，原本略为粗暴的动作也不知不觉变得温柔浓蜜。  
他将女孩抱起来到床上，解开她的上衣，小巧柔软的乳房一只手就能尽情揉捏。他张开嘴，将其上的果实含入口中。  
阿尔托莉雅忍不住惊呼了一声，男人持续不断地啃咬、吮吸她的身体各处，自己宛若一盘食物任男人品尝。  
身体热得发烫，像是要烧起来似的。脑袋却昏昏胀胀的，好像一只被扔进热汤的虾。  
我要被吃掉了吗？她发昏地想。身体却因男人的舔舐舒服得不能动弹。  
吉尔伽美什抚摸着女孩紧绷的腹部，那里的肌肉坚韧而富有弹性，与他过往拥抱过的女人全然不同。他热爱这副久经锤炼的躯体，那是在任何逆境能都能留存下来的星核。这饱满坚实的肉体，想必能在接下来的持久战中也同样展现出令人惊叹的耐力吧。  
吉尔伽美什坏笑着将手摸向女孩身下，那里已经湿漉漉地等待着他。  
他要在她辛苦一夜后告诉她，除了快乐她什么都不会得到。  
身为正义的警察却知法犯法，他是清清白白的生意人，可不会犯罪。  
他要好好地教育她，这些邪魔外道只会令她得不偿失，只有用自己的双手开拓劳动才是幸福的正理。  
他等不及想要看她白忙一场后哭丧的小脸，之后只能乖乖地回去安心工作。  
吉尔伽美什解开皮带，拉下女孩的短裤，将他昂扬的器物送入潮湿的金色花丛之中。  
他有种自己都未意识到的兴奋，以至于忽略了一些事情。  
不和谐的阻隔，女孩的抽气声，滴落在床单上的殷红，他认识到这其中有个错误。  
他将自己的器物拔出一点，又有几滴血落在了床单上。  
虽然吉尔伽美什对处女卧榻散花的美学颇有研究，但看到自己的根茎上涂抹着鲜血其实并不能提高性致，往往会令人不快地想起祭祀之类的原始意象。比起是高兴还是烦恼，他更想问问眼前这个笨蛋。  
“你是第一次做这种事？”  
“是啊，”女孩抓着他的手臂回答道，她的声音已经恢复了平静，“原来会疼痛，难怪你要补偿她们了。”  
她倒是真切地关怀起那些女人们了，吉尔伽美什第一次对女孩的生长环境产生了好奇。  
原来她并非堕落，而只是一如既往的缺经少弦。  
吉尔伽美什有些为自己的冲动后悔，但他从来不会承认自己失误。他动手开始解起衬衫的纽扣，一面对女孩说道：“笨蛋，你还不知道这其中的快乐呢。”  
阿尔托莉雅的视线随着男人的手指移动，看着男人袒露出的健壮身躯，不自觉地咽了咽口水，不知道自己是否能像男人一样咬它。  
她的视线下移来到两人的交合处，下体的毛发纠缠在一起，两人的身体紧密相连。阿尔托莉雅知道吉尔伽美什身体的一部分正在自己的身体里，她的身体回应般地收缩了一下，使她更清晰地感受到它的形状。一股奇异的感觉在身体内涌起，令她情不自禁地扭动身子。  
“嗯？看来你已经有所知了，真是野兽般的直感。”吉尔伽美什笑着凑近过去，一手曲扶起女孩的大腿，“还是让我教导你吧。”  
他低下头吻她，而女孩早已期待许久。

在女孩的失声尖叫中，吉尔伽美什再次释放了自己。  
这确实是一场持久仗，连他也感到了些许劳累。  
女孩的体力自然非比寻常，而他的兴致也是难得的高昂。  
女孩像是一只滑溜溜的人鱼倒在床上气喘吁吁。吉尔伽美什将自己从少女体内抽了出来，白色的黏腻带着血丝从少女的腿根流了出来，看起来有些惨烈。  
虽然这里不存在着任何欺骗，他向来是个诚信的商人，但少女的过度无知还是让吉尔伽美什莫名觉得有点儿心虚。要是这时再告诉她她不会收到一分报酬，未免也太过残忍了。  
他轻轻搂过女孩，对她说道：“好了，阿尔托莉雅，你的债务一笔勾销了。”  
女孩立马转过身惊讶地看向他，像是又重新充满了活力，“这一次能得到那么多钱吗？”  
噢！不行，他不该将她引诱上歪路。  
“因为你是初次。”吉尔伽美什对她解释说，“按照古代的法则，处女是很昂贵的。”  
“哦，那都是古代的事情了。”阿尔托莉雅说，“而且我也觉得很快乐啊。”她靠在吉尔伽美什的肩上，眼睛一眨一眨的，有些疲惫，“剩下的还是等下次再还吧……”  
下次？  
吉尔伽美什看着怀抱中阖眼熟睡的少女，手掌抚摸着她纤细柔软的腰肢，心中竟不由感到些许期待。  
有什么理由不要这折扣呢？  
他将再次为这副躯体灌注快乐——  
被子包裹住两人赤裸的身躯，劳累的身体在遐想中沉入了睡眠。

第二天一早，阿尔托莉雅便还清了她的债务。  
再过不久，有人就会走进总裁办公室汇报事务。  
两人沉默地穿戴好衣服，相互望着对方对视了许久。  
阿尔托莉雅不欠他任何钱了，也不必再替他工作，更不用和他上床。吉尔伽美什却感到意犹未尽，他仍期待下一次拥抱阿尔托莉雅，但他却不能去压榨她的报酬。  
“那个……”阿尔托莉雅先开了口，但愿她不会提离职。吉尔伽美什本该对他公司的高福利信心满满。  
“吉尔伽美什，”她红着脸有些忸怩地看着他，“以后能将这份工作都交给我吗？”  
吉尔伽美什差点大笑起来，他忍住笑意，微笑地对女孩说道：“当然可以，阿尔托莉雅，那你还会在这里工作吗？”  
“当然，”女孩高兴地红着脸说，“我很乐意帮你的忙，吉尔。”  
吉尔伽美什终于得意地笑了起来，在他看来，女孩已经完全沉迷于他的魅力了。她想跟他上床，却不知道怎么表达，这可爱的笨蛋。  
直至下一次两人尽兴后，阿尔托莉雅打开她的电子账户查询，她清亮的眼眸望向他时，吉尔伽美什才意识到不对。  
她干这事是真冲着报酬来的？  
他无语凝噎地滑动手指将钱汇进她的账户，向女孩问道：“你很需要钱吗？”  
在他的认知中，阿尔托莉雅实际对钱不感兴趣，她唯一对钱的关注在于它可以购买食物。而现在，她不应该有这个需求。  
“嗯……我想我需要一笔很大的钱。”女孩沉思着说。  
“为什么？”好奇战胜里心中的挫败感。  
“唔……我也不知道……”女孩关掉电子投屏喃喃道。  
吉尔伽美什并不怀疑女孩的话，阿尔托莉雅总是习惯依靠直觉行动，在她未意识到心中渴求的事物前就已经开始行动。  
无妨，就让他吉尔伽美什来为她解开心中的困惑。他会使她满足的，到那个时候，她必然会因他的无所不能而爱上他。  
吉尔伽美什气定神闲地想，不将这不光彩的交易放在心上。

  
8、  
交易很快就谈成了，虽然女人总是在合同中占尽他便宜，但吉尔伽美什并不在意，财富增加多少对他来说没有意义，不过是因为女人总有赚钱的新主意令他稍感兴趣罢了。  
女人愉快地收起战果，看向对面低头看起电子屏的英俊男人，将手搭在了他价值不菲的衬衣上，“既然总裁大人如此大方，我是不是也应以礼相待？”  
吉尔伽美什抬头看向女人，想起少女在自己面前红着脸地请求，他抓住女人的手将它放开，“无事，近来有人一直侍奉本王左右。”  
“哇哦。”女人的鼻子灵敏地嗅到了一点不寻常的味道——吉尔伽美什不会拒绝女人。她笑着对男人说道：“您难道是在保持贞洁？”  
“她请求了，我便允许了。”吉尔伽美什对女人的说法嗤之以鼻。  
“您不会对爱上您的女人过分的宠爱，除非您也爱上她了。”女人笑着说道。  
“不是你想的那样。”吉尔伽美什笑道。他难道会说自己还需要花钱和女人上床吗。为了探究阿尔托莉雅的心事，最近他几乎都和她待在一块，他带着她行走各处，尝试各种娱乐，在她总是快乐的笑容中，他很难察觉出端倪。她是如此地容易满足，又为何会在与他欢愉后对着账目发愁。明明单纯得如明镜般透彻，却反倒叫人难以看穿，难道连他英雄王的智慧也有无法到达的地方吗？  
这可着实令人感兴趣。  
看着男人嘴角的笑意，女人不由露出了奸猾的笑容，她手指戳上男人的胸膛，假作娇嗔：“国王大人，您偏心了哦。”  
吉尔伽美什随意笑着拂开了她的手，女人收回手眯起眼来笑说：“看来又有人要坠入爱河咯。”  
“那还真是要期望我不会爱上那样一个笨蛋了。”吉尔伽美什不以为意地笑着，重新拿起了他的黄金平板。  
这究竟是无知觉还是在嘴硬呢？  
吉尔伽美什不会去对谁好，仅是因为黄金总裁富得流油，所以身边的人也沾上了光。  
睿智的国王平等地对待众人。  
她接受了这个认知。  
没想到这个本应最无情冷酷的黄金国王却意外地会有人情味。  
所以即使答出了三道谜语，吉尔伽美什也不是最智慧的国王。

阿尔托莉雅看见从吉尔伽美什办公室中走出的女人心中一噔，匆忙走进男人的办公室，看见吉尔伽美什坐在转椅上看着他的电子屏，一切都如同她离开前一般。  
吉尔伽美什是不会欺骗她的。  
尽管阿尔托莉雅坚信这一点，却忍不住地走上前向男人求证：“我的工作被交给她了吗？”  
看着女孩慌张的样子，吉尔伽美什不禁笑了起来，“没人抢你的工作。”  
她为什么意识不到，她可以轻易地请求到这宇宙上最富有之人的财富。  
他就是喜欢这种质朴的愚笨。  
吉尔伽美什站起身搂过女孩，低头在她耳边邪笑道：“这里可全都留着给你呢。”  
感受到坚硬炙热的东西顶在自己腹上，那热度像是一下窜到了自己脸上，阿尔托莉雅抬起头看着男人干劲十足地说道：“交给我吧。”  
她在男人面前蹲下身，拉开他裤子的拉链。  
吉尔伽美什的呼吸开始变得沉重，他看着女孩在他身下吞吐，半个多月的相处，她对此事已经相当得心应手，甚至时常显露出无师自通的聪慧。  
他将视线投向窗外，以减缓一些刺激，放眼望去也只能看见各式高楼的屋顶，天朗气清，也不见飞船，倒不会真的忧虑被什么人瞧见。  
可是难道真的会有人无邪到将此事当作正经的工作而全然没有羞耻之心吗？  
这样一想，她的工作时长岂不是比他还要久了吗？  
这可不行啊。  
一面想着是否该给她休假，吉尔伽美什一面加重动作，增加了女孩的负担。  
阿尔托莉雅被呛得咳了几声，而后将嘴中的残液咽下，浓郁的味道令人安定而满意。  
她抬起手臂擦去嘴边溢出的黏液，如同修飞船时擦去汗水一样利落。  
吉尔伽美什将她从地上拉起，转身压在办公桌上与她接吻。  
女人的话在他看来不过是笑谈，尽管他确实希望阿尔托莉雅别再那么关注她的账户。但他并不感到焦虑。虽然阿尔托莉雅是个笨蛋，却不是不懂算术，这世上又有谁能支付得起比他更高额的价金呢。  
吉尔伽美什将手伸向阿尔托莉雅身下，看着她蒙着水汽的碧眸中映着的自己。  
他也在期待着，撬开女孩的心扉，找到那把钥匙，让她展现出明媚的笑容。

9、  
在吉尔伽美什第五十次向阿尔托莉雅转账时，他开始有点慌了。  
“阿尔托莉雅，难道这些钱还不够你想要的东西吗？”  
“唔……我想还是不行。”  
尽管女孩苦恼的样子很可爱，但吉尔伽美什也不得不开始正视她的烦恼了。  
他给予阿尔托莉雅的金钱已经快到他账户的零头了，他可不能允许这世上还有此等价值而为他所不知的宝物。  
直到第八十次转账完成，吉尔伽美什终于沉不住气了。  
“阿尔托莉雅，你到底想要什么啊？”  
吉尔伽美什说得有几分无力，阿尔托莉雅长久的坚持令他有些等不及了。  
要是再不弄清阿尔托莉雅所渴望的东西，他又有何脸面向她求婚呢。  
能够自动做成美食的桌布已经不能给他足够的信心。再这样下去，他岂不是不能说出‘以万象之王的名义起誓，一定会赐予你这个宇宙所有的快乐。’这般帅气的求婚词了？  
男人语气中的焦虑让阿尔托莉雅也苦恼地垂下脑袋。  
“我不知道……吉尔，”她的脸上愁云惨淡，“牛肉吃到饱需要辛勤的工作一周，在米其林待上一天需要辛勤工作一个月，只要认真劳动，就能得到自己想要的东西。可是——”她抬头看向吉尔伽美什，眉头绞得紧紧的，“我到底要劳动多久，你才会属于我呢？”  
吉尔伽美什愣愣地看着女孩如湖水般清澈的眼眸中映着的自己。  
完蛋了，他想，他绝无仅有的求婚词派不上场了。  
少女揪着眉仿佛仍在烦恼，但吉尔伽美什已经不会再被她所欺骗。  
猜猜看，他聪明的阿尔托莉雅到底是什么时候开始装傻充愣的？  
要不然她怎么能从这世上最聪明的资本家手中骗走他的金钱与身心。

  
—end—


End file.
